Something Different
by Itany
Summary: "It was torture, seeing it happen and not being able of doing something..." this is my new story. this story has a bit of angst in the beginning  i think;b The pairing is a mystery, I would like to year your options in who they are:
1. Chapter 1

This story isgoing to have some character from the Bayverse and some from the cartoons. Also the story its not contained in any movie.

I´m going to try and stay true to the transformers personalities. The couple that stars my story for now its a mystery.

"I dont own the autobots or decepticons or anything in the movies. I only own the Oc's i put here"

The mech belongs to hasbro but the femme is my OC.

Thank you for the attention.

**"_Messages/Comm links"_**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Bond talks"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one<strong>_

It was torture, seeing it happen and not being able of doing something, absolutely nothing!

Two set of optics, sad and tortures optics, that looked at their so little sparkling, their own energon and metal, dying slowly of hunger.

The mech couldn't look anymore, so he turned his back to his mate and sparkling. He couldn't look, but he could hear the so low screeches of his sparkling, calling for their help, calling for nourishment and the voice of his mate trying to at least try and put their sparkling a little more at ease, so he then could leave, at least with a sense of peace and being loved.

Then, there was nothing, only but the low sobbing of his mate has their sparkling gave his final plea and left, finally to join Primus in the Well of Sparks.

He failed them again; once more one of his own got a slow and torturous death, the energon he could get was scarce; he even gave up his own fill so that his sparklings could thrive, but it was not enough, it was never enough. He and his mate were so tortured that they lost count of how many of their sparklings they had to watch fade.

He turned to his mate with a heavy spark and dim optics, his spark trashed in its cage at the sight of his broken mate with their sparkling on her servos. He approached her and she looked at him with pain filled optics.

"Let's go."

Her optics brightened a little at hearing his voice and then she nodded.

They began walking and entered a plain like terrain that had strange looking stones in a also strange pattern.

They stopped and looked around the place, the pain filled once again their sparks, threating to suffocate them, and the red sand looked like what humans would say: "blood drenched sand".

Mars, they toked refuge there, at once they dared to call it home, a safe heaven, but now it would haunt them for the rest of their existence.

Now, for them, was only a remember of what this war had caused.

How fitting perhaps, Mars the god of war, as humans believed. Its tittle didn't mean anything now, now it was only a place where they putted to rest their sparklings.

Mars, at least that plain, was now a place that was nothing more than a cybertronian like cemetery, their sparklings tombs were in a pattern that was used to bury the countless of other ones that had been murdered at Megatron's will so many millions of years ago.

He began digging a little grave and after finishing it his mate with delicate servos putted their sparkling in its final resting place, far away from the war.

She then clung to him and he out his arms around her trying to give her comfort. Like a real cybertronian funeral they began low chants in their own language.

Finishing their grieving chant, they buried their own once more.

"It's my entire fault."

The femme looked at her mate with wide optics and shook her head. She hugged him then and after feeling him do the same she tried to give the strength he seemed to lack in that moment.

"No, it's not. You do everything you can; you put your life in danger just for my and our sparklings sake. You are brave and they know it, they go knowing you tried your best to give them a chance, that you love them. No one here is at fault, except the war."

With that he latched onto her and they stood there, holding each other, trying do draw some sort of comfort even if it seemed impossible.

A beep echoed in his processor, informing him that his time to go was near. He didn't want to go; he wanted to stay here with his femme, far away from his problems.

But he couldn't, their lives depended on that.

He cycled his vents and released her slowly and put then his forehead against hers.

"I have to go."

It pained him to say that, but it was necessary.

"Yes, I know."

Even with a tired and pained look, she was so beautiful. The sun that controlled that system increased her shine, giving the impression that she was an angel with an aura around her. Her black frame was the perfect fit for the type of task she was trained to perform in the academy days, a spy, but that was back in the days.

Looking at her made him want to stay even more, but he couldn't, he cycled his vents and looked around, seeing one last time before his depart the resting place of his own.

"You are going to be ok alone?"

"Yes, of course."

Then she looked around and looked back at him.

"Iif you forgot, I'm not really alone."

"Of course. I will be back again with more energon."

"Yes, of course you will. Because seriously, who would you be without me?"

Even with a heavy and pained spark she tried to be her normal self, trying to cheer him up. He gave her an amorous shove and replied.

"No one."

With that he transformed and shot into the space heading to the planet Earth.

In there he was going to use his grieve, his anger and his hurt. Somehow, those feelings almost replaced energon, giving him strength when he needed, that plus his femme presence even if only in spark.

In Earth, now the battlefield between two factions, he was going to transform himself, he always did, he was going to be someone different.

* * *

><p>Here it is, if i have any mistke then please tell me so i can correct it.<p>

Like i told in the begining the mech doesnt belong to me, the femme OC is mine.

**But now a challenge:**

**"I would like to hear your opinions in who the mech is."** Tell me who you think it is, i so love this games ;b

Review


	2. Chapter 2

This story is going to have some character from the Bayverse and some from the cartoons. Also the story its not contained in any movie.

I´m going to try and stay true to the transformers personalities. The couple that stars my story for now its a mystery.

"I dont own the autobots or decepticons or anything in the movies. I only own the Oc's i put here"

The mech belongs to hasbro but the femme is my OC.

Thank you for the attention.

**"_Messages/Comm links"_**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

"**Bond talks"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

It was silent, so silent that was not normal.

Silence could provide calm in most situations but in this case, it was so very dangerous, has she got lost in her own mind.

Her spark was heavy, heavy with grief and loneliness. She had him, her mate, and even if he owned the most of her spark, it didn't stop her from feeling alone and incomplete.

Every sparkling that was lost was another section of her spark that leaved with them, and she had lost so many.

With the loss of countless sparklings, she prayed to Primus in thanks that her mate was still there beside her and was and had been strong enough to survive this war.

Her mate, oh she loved him so much that sometimes it hurt, he was so brave, he suffered so much and with such intensity that sometimes she could feel the pain through their bond, so much that sometimes it brought her to her knees.

Jolting out of her processor she looked around and cycled her vents in sadness. She turned around and began heading to a cave that they had found when taking refuge in this planet; in this long walk she had the chance to think about her life, about their life.

It was funny really, she and her mate were so different and yet so much alike. She smiled a little after remembering how they had met, so far away in their youngling years.

A sudden pain in her spark and a faded one in her side made her leave her thoughts suddenly, startled by the intense feelings of pain in her spark she brought her servo to her chest and tried to contact the mech that was in the other side of the bond.

**"What happened?"**

**"Are you ok?"**

She was shaking a bit and sending panic filled messages to her mate until finally she got a response.

**"Ughh. (pant) I'm (sigh) fine, don't worry."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Nothing dangerous, don't worry, I'm fine."**

Her mates voice was pained, she shook with anger and worry, asking herself why her mech suffered such punishment.

**"Fine? You are not fine. Now tell me what the pit happened or so pray to Primus because when you get here I'm going to put your sorry aft in stasis myself, are we clear?"**

The mech, lying on the ground clutching his side had wide optics filled with surprise. He didn't remember when his fiery mate had lost her temper with him, wait, he remembered alright, she had lost her temper with him when he enlisted in the army without talking first with her. He knew she didn't play around with threats so he bet that she would do what she promised, fearing for himself he began telling a scarce detailed story.

**"We were ambushed … and I had my aft kicked and got shot in my side. Like I told you, it's not that bad so calm down please."**

She cycled her vents in annoyance, knowing that the story had more to be heard but she didn't want to upset him when he was in that state so she didn't ask for more detail. She was still fired up but she couldn't blame him, it was his job, it was another thing they had to endure and survive.

**"I don't like to feel you in pain; you have already too much in your shoulders."**

**"Don't worry about me, I'm going to try and stop this wrenched war for good, we already lost too much."**

**"You're still turned to that? You know I don't like that plan, how are you thinking of winning alone?"**

**"Just trust me ok? I'm sorry but I have to go, someone is coming."**

Whit that he finished the conversation and all that was left was the loving feelings he had sent to his mate.

Finally arriving at the cave she entered and walked to the far side of it. There, in a corner, was a nest like bed that was made with soft and warm materials that the humans used to warm themselves.

After praying to Primus and sending her love to her mate she laid down and entered the recharge.

Far away from there, a line mech was in the middle of a field with a wound on his side and a little puddle of energon that had begun forming beneath him.

He heard the footsteps getting closer and turned his head to see who was approaching. He found himself looking straight in blood red optics and glared with hatred.

"Now, look what I found. Are you lost?"

The voice was chilling but he didn't show weakness or fear and continued glaring to the mech in front of him.

"I never thought I would live to see you in such position."

The mech in front of him mocked him with his optics. After some time he replied with a voice filled of hatred.

"Are you done?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You better watch your mouth when you are in such position. I always thought you were so very careful … (finishing here, the speech is not over yet, but who doesn't like mystery? ;b)

* * *

><p>ok, i receaved a few guesses but i will not the reaveal the mech yet.<p>

Like i put in that little note, i cut the speack because he was going to say the name of the "Mystery" mech.

I like so much this games, its curious that some reader only putted the names of decepticons and more important, the name of Megatron and Starscrem. ;b I willll not sayyyy

It can be one of them or can be another, there are many choices.

Thank you for the reviews, i try to please even if im only writting for fun, its a bit hard has i dont have any help except the google tradutor to some words i need to put ;b

**Now i want you to Review adn try and guess once more, maybe you can find more evidence to the identity of the Mech.**


End file.
